1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive plate and a joint connector for grounding a plurality of wires to a body of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A joint connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-60522 is known as a joint connector of this type including a conductive plate. This joint connector includes a plurality of terminal-provided wires whose wire-side terminals are electrically connected to ends of wires, a conductive plate and a housing for holding these terminal-provided wires and conductive plate. This conductive plate includes a plurality of terminal connecting portions to be fitted to the wire-side terminals of the respective terminal-provided wires in a terminal connecting direction and a conductive plate main body including a body-side grounding portion to be grounded to a body by being bolted to a wall surface of the body, and the respective terminal connecting portions are coupled to the conductive plate main body while being arranged in a direction substantially perpendicular to the terminal connecting direction and substantially parallel to the wall surface of the body.
However, since the body-side grounding portion of the above conductive plate is firmly fixed to the body by the bolt, both vibration from the body and vibration from a wire side are transmitted to the body-side grounding portion and a stress is concentrated near the body-side grounding portion of the conductive plate main body and there is a possibility of breakage and the like of the conductive plate main body in this stress concentrated part.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to disperse a stress transmitted to a conductive plate main body.